It Started Late One Night
by lupdup
Summary: When Ruby and Weiss find out they both have a crush on each other, sparks fly. Ruby & Weiss share Their first everything together. Overcoming Discrimination, and having their first kiss. I'm not a big writer, but I wanted to try hard for my first fan fiction. Rated M for later chapters. Definite lemons, little bit of bumblebee, mostly WhiteRose.
1. Late One Night

It was late afternoon at Beacon Academy. The four girls of team RWBY retired for the evening back to their dorm. Yang and Blake went straight to bed but Ruby decided to take a shower. When she had finished and came out of the bathroom, she noticed a look of distress on Weiss' face and saw a tear slowly fall down her pale cheeks. She was unsure what to do because of Weiss' strong nature. She approached her slowly and sat down next to her on her bed.

Ruby put a hand over Weiss' shoulder to console the poor girl. Weiss noticed and swatted her away. "I'm sorry Weiss. I was just trying to make you feel better." said Ruby. "I don't need your pity." said the irritated Weiss. "Will you come outside the room for a moment then?" Ruby patiently said. "Fine." They walked outside the room, seeing it was quiet and no one was around, Ruby motioned Weiss to sit next to her on the floor.

When she sat, Ruby looked into her bright, shiny eyes and stared for a moment. Weiss must have caught on because she snapped her fingers. "Oh, sorry..." muttered Ruby. The tears started to dry from Weiss' cheeks as she too examined the glistening silver eyes of her young leader. "It's fine Ruby." Weiss assured. They didn't know why, but they sat there staring at each other for just a moment longer. Ruby snapped out of it to bring up the question at hand. "So, Weiss, will you tell me what was bothering you?" "Oh it was nothing too serious. Don't worry yourself Ruby." said the heiress. "But, I do worry about you. Will you tell me please?" begged the younger girl. Weiss found herself dropping her prideful defenses ever so slowly in the presence of her wide-eyed leader. "If you want to know so bad…" She paused, not knowing if she should tell Ruby. "I guess I'll tell you."

Ruby's heart jumped as she heard the statement leave Weiss' perfect red lips. _Ruby red_. "I've been having slight problems in school, but I know I can do the work. I've had an awful distraction lately." Confused, Ruby wondered what it could possibly be. "I call it an awful distraction, but it's actually something, or rather someone, that's started to grow on me." Weiss paused for a moment, seeing if Ruby's expression was changing. Instead she saw a look of confusion.

"Ruby, it's you."

"What?"

"You're my distraction."

"I'm not sure what to say. Is that a good thing?"

"Ruby I don't know how you'll take this, but I want you to just hear me out. Over the past few weeks, I've started to get closer to you and you've started to make a change in my life for the best."

Ruby listened intently, her heartbeat only growing faster. "You're such a perfect girl to me, and sometimes I think, what if we never found each other during initiation? I could never ask for a better leader or teammate to have with me every day."

Ruby's cheeks were glowing red at this point, and Weiss noticed.

"Weiss… No one has ever said something so thoughtful to me. For me this is a dream come true, because I knew the day we met, I felt something special for you. Now that we've lived together for so long, I feel like I know a different side of you, and I kinda like it."

Weiss' cheeks also flooded a bright shade of red. "Thank you Weiss, I'm sorry for not saying anything to you sooner though. I feel like there's something I could have  
done to-

Weiss cut her off abruptly with an extravagant kiss that blew happiness through Ruby's entire body. It was a short, but meaningful kiss that showed Ruby that Weiss really cared for her. Ruby was left with an urgent feeling for _more_.

Before Ruby could protest, the door of their room suddenly opened, revealing a sleepy cat-like Faunus.

"What are you two doing out in the hall?"

"Oh, nothing important Blake." Weiss said plainly.

"Well are you gonna come in?" They said yes, and hopped into bed, sharing the thought of loving their first kiss, and loving each other.


	2. At Sunrise

The next morning, Ruby got up with a distinct feeling of victory. She examined her surroundings, noticing that Blake and Yang weren't in the room. The door to the room opened, revealing the perfection that was Weiss. She walked in with a tray of coffee for the two, compelling Ruby to hop down from her bunk to sit with Weiss on hers.

"Good morning Ruby." Weiss said, practically glowing with happiness.

"It really is Weiss. Thanks for bringing me some coffee too." Ruby said with a smile from ear to ear. Weiss sat down the tray on the nightstand next to the bed.

"No problem Ruby."

"Hey Weiss, do you know where Yang and Blake went?"

"I don't actually, I didn't see them in the cafeteria or in the halls. Maybe they won't be back for a while." Weiss said with a sinister smile.

"Um, Weiss. Do you want to talk about what happened last night?"

"What's there to talk about sweetheart?" Ruby's heart almost jumped at the sound of the heiress calling her sweetheart.

"Oh, I'm not sure. I just hoped you would maybe explain why you... Did it." Weiss took a sip of her coffee, thinking of what she would say to the young girl, staring at her with those silver eyes.

"Don't say it like you're scared of the word. We kissed Ruby, and I did it because I felt like you were talking too much."

"But, did you like it, or did you just do it to shut me up? I thought you had feelings for me. I could see it in your eyes..." Ruby said as her heart sank.

"Ruby calm down. I... Do have feelings or you. I'm not even sure how to explain it. Just know that you have a special in my heart that no one else could occupy. You're my little red rose." The words flowed out of Weiss' mouth so naturally, Ruby could do nothing but believe them. She could feel her cheeks grow a deep red.

"Weiss..." She tried to express herself and the happiness inside of her, but no words came out. Weiss could sense the sudden astonishment of her blushing leader. Her name really fits her.

Ruby almost jumped onto Weiss, giving her a big hug. When she pulled away from the hug, she kept her arms on Weiss' shoulders, staring into her eyes, lost in the blue ocean of perfection. Weiss felt paralyzed, in a purgatory of paradise. She felt her heart speed up so fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. She reached out and put her arms around Ruby's neck drawing her close.

Ruby could feel the breath of her dear partner on her cheeks, unsure of what to do next. She was the first to lean in, closing the short space between them. She could taste the sugar on her lips, only increasing the pleasure she already felt. She moved her hand behind Weiss' head, deepening the kiss she felt could last forever.

Weiss pulled away from the kiss first. Again Ruby couldn't help but yearn for _more_.

Weiss, playful as she was around Ruby, couldn't help but say, "You're getting better at this." Ruby didn't have a clue how to respond, and Weiss could sense the embarrassment on her face.

Weiss put her hand under Ruby's chin lifting her head up to meet her eyes.

"Hey, look at me."

"Hmm?"

"Sometimes I just like to joke, Ruby. Don't be so shy around me."

"Weiss, are we... Dating?"

Weiss turned her head away, and thought for a brief moment. She felt something special for Ruby, knowing she had never felt it for anyone else, but didn't know how her sister, or Blake would take it. Weiss took a gamble.

"I think we are, my little rose." Weiss said with a bright smile. "I think being with you is worth the trouble of acceptance by our peers. Knowing the effect of happiness we can have on each other, sparking something deep inside of us, the warmth of your touch."

Weiss never ceased to amaze Ruby with her use of words, dropping all defenses to the heiress in white, not knowing how one person could have such an impact on her life. She never really took the time to look her partner up and down, fully taking in her undeniable beauty.

"Well Ruby, are you gonna drink the coffee I brought you?"

"Oh, yes of course I am. Do you want to sit out by the fountain together?"

"I'd love to Ruby."

The two girls went outside to sit together by the fountain and drink their coffee together, discussing their plans for the day, and thinking out loud as to where Blake and Yang could be. They stayed outside for a good hour, enjoying their time together, spent looking into each others eyes, both wondering how the two girls, crazy in love, ended up together at a school of intense battle techniques. When they finished their time together, they went to get ready for another day at Beacon Academy.

_What A Girl_.


	3. A Perfect Date

**Note: A big thank you to everyone who has read my story, and followed it. It's so amazing to me how 500 people read my story in 3 days! I try to post a new chapter every night, and if I don't I'm sorry. I don't really know how long this story will be, but the dirtier part of it starts this chapter. You've been warned! (RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.)**

* * *

Late that same night, after everyone had gone to bed, Weiss pulled out her notebook and started thinking of ideas for the perfect date.

She knew how she felt about Ruby, and she knew how Ruby felt about her. She thought it was time for them to show people they didn't care what anyone thought about them, and that they loved each other no matter what. Weiss knew Ruby's take on other people's opinions. Neither of them would let anyone else come between them. True love comes in many forms, but they still hoped their friends would accept them, especially Yang.

Weiss took a little while longer to finish off what she was writing, confident she knew what she was doing, and that Ruby would be more than pleased. She put away her notebook under her pillow, and finally went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone got up and ready for their daily classes. All four girls left the room at the same time, but Ruby and Weiss stayed back to sneak in a kiss. After their first class, Weiss looked through her notebook to make sure she had everything planned out thoroughly. Confident in herself, she didn't look at it for the rest of the day.

For the rest of the school day, Ruby and Weiss made time between classes to get in a kiss or two. When the days classes had finished, the four girls went back to their dorm to chill for the rest of the day. Weiss had other plans.

Weiss Reached up to Ruby's bunk and shook her around to get attention. She asked her if she wanted to go hang out, and of course Ruby said yes.

"Hey guys, me and Ruby are gonna go hang out for a while."

"Don't stay out too late." Yang said.

With that, Weiss led Ruby out in the courtyard to have a little talk.

"Alright Ruby, we aren't just going to hang out, I set us up a real date."

Ruby was astonished. "Weiss I... Don't know what to say. You're too good to me."

"I felt like you deserved a real date to show we aren't scared of what anyone thinks, and also just because I want to go out and show off my wonderful girlfriend."

"Weiss I don't deserve someone like you. You don't have to take me out you know."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I want to make you feel as special as I think you are. I've got something special planned for tonight too." Weiss' tone turned sinister on the last sentence, hinting to Ruby what she had in mind.

On that note, the two girls left the campus hand in hand. Weiss led the way to their first destination. Weiss took Ruby to the pier in Vale, getting a seat at a nearby store so they could relax.

"What a gorgeous view." Ruby said.

"Not as gorgeous as you" Weiss said with a wink.

"Oh stop it Weiss."

"Alright fine." Weiss giggled. "Let's talk about something else and enjoy the view."

They talked about what they did today, and how beautiful the water looked with a setting sun. They didn't stay very long, but just long enough to get lost in each other's eyes and lose track of time. It was starting to get darker.

"Are we going back to campus Weiss?"

"Oh no, I still have more planned."

"Whatever you say princess."

Weiss took Ruby to none other than the fanciest restaurant in Vale. The Valkyrie.

"Weiss! How can you afford a place as expensive as this?"

"I'm a Schnee, Ruby. My family is filthy rich and I've got money to do anything and everything with. Besides, why should I get anything less than the best for my loving girlfriend?"

Ruby knew a little about Weiss' family history, but not that they had so much money. She could feel her cheeks grow red at the word 'girlfriend'.

Weiss took her inside and they sat down to have the best meal Ruby had been treated to in months.

"I don't know how to thank you Weiss. you really do treat me too well."

"You can thank me tonight with those sweet lips." Weiss said with a smirk. Ruby didn't say anything, but rolled her eyes.

They got up to leave hand in hand. They noticed some people giving them looks, but they paid them no mind. They got home, and noticed Blake and Yang weren't there. They couldn't imagine where they could be at this time of night. Ruby's sensitive nature caused her to worry.

"This is when you pay me back."

"What?"

"Bend over and let me see that cute butt of yours."

Ruby, embarrassed, did as she was told, paid back by a sound of approval from Weiss.

"Weiss what are we going to do?"

"You'll see, sweetheart. Don't rush it. I want this to be something special for the both of us."

Weiss stood up from her bed and began to undress, leaving nothing but a white bra and panties. Ruby, sensing what would the rest of the night would become, began to do the same. The two girls stood there, two pieces of clothing away from being exposed, examining each other's body.

_Those things are bigger than they look._

_What a body that girl has._

Weiss proceeded to take off her bra, then grabbing Ruby and kissing her passionately. While she was kissing Ruby, she removed her bra in the process. The two girls were completely bare from the waist up. The passion in the kiss turned into fury as both of the girls wanted something...

_More._

Weiss put Ruby on the bed gently, and got on top of her slowly, feeling up her entire body in the process. She grabbed her breasts in both hands, kneading them gently, forcing a moan of approval out of Ruby. Weiss continued kissing her furiously, only increasing the heat growing in their cores. Weiss switched places with Ruby, putting herself on bottom, allowing Ruby entire control over her exposed body. Weiss felt something slip past her lips, and welcomed in Ruby's tongue without hesitation. The two girls stayed at this point for some time, feeling their tongues clash together, and grabbing at each other's exposed skin.

Weiss flipped Ruby back below her again. "Now the real fun starts." She brought her hand down to Ruby's most sensitive area. She stopped kissing Ruby, but looked into her eyes as she toyed with her. She rubbed her fingers around Ruby's thighs, only increasing the already wet spot in her panties. Weiss finally ran her index finger down the middle of Ruby's panties, causing Ruby to stifle a loud moan.

"Weiss stop teasing me!"

"Ok fine, fine."

Weiss got to sliding off the younger girls panties, slowly revealing her dripping wet prize. Weiss wasted no time, rubbing around the outside of her pussy just to tease her lover a little more. She finally slid two fingers in, and Ruby couldn't hold in her moan this time.

Weiss worked her fingers in and out, hitting all the right spots, making Ruby buck her hips up with every thrust.

"W-Weiss... I'm gonna..."

Ruby let out a loud scream, but Weiss didn't stop her thrusting, letting Ruby ride out her orgasm for as long as she could. She crawled up to Ruby's face to show herself licking the juices of her lover off of her fingers.

"Now it's your turn."

Ruby didn't have the best sexual knowledge, but since Weiss was a female, she found it easier to know what she was doing. She too worked off her lovers panties, gawking at the most private parts of the girl she called hers. Ruby took a different approach, but still toyed with her partner, moving her fingers around the edge of her, putting a finger just at the entrance, then pulling it away. She was driving Weiss insane.

"Ooh Ruby, please.."

Ruby put her head deep between Weiss' legs and got to work on the masterpiece before her. She licked up and down the middle, sucking on her clit, causing Weiss to hold on to the sheets for dear life. Weiss was moaning even more than Ruby, losing control of herself.

With little to no experience, Ruby's tongue worked miracles for Weiss' train of pleasure.

"Ruuuuuuby, ohh don't stop!"

Ruby picked up the pace even more, moving her tongue faster and faster until-

"Oh, oh, oh, eep!"

Ruby's mouth filled with Weiss' cum, not knowing the taste, but enjoying it like nothing else. Weiss' hips and legs continued to convulse at the intensity of her orgasm.

"Oh my god Ruby. Who knew you were so good at this!"

"Trust me, not even I did."

With that, the two girls laid together, enjoying the warmth each other put off, and taking it in like they needed it to live. The girls breathing calmed, and they began to fall asleep.

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes Ruby?"

"Thank you for a wonderful night, and taking the time to plan all of this out just for me. You really do care about me, and I feel bad I can't do something as wonderful as this."

"Ruby, you don't need to do anything like this to prove a point. I know you love me, and the love is all that matters. Now go to sleep my little rose."

The two girls stayed in a bed together, not caring if Yang or Blake saw them. Their undeniable love and affection could meet any obstacle and go right through it. When Weiss knew Ruby had fallen asleep, she planted a kiss on her forehead and went to sleep with the thought,

_You'll always be my little rose_.

* * *

**Thanks again to everyone who has read my story. It really has made me emotional. I am sorry for not putting up a chapter in 2 days though. I hope the super long chapter made up for it.**


End file.
